When I was younger: Alistair
by The Kirklands
Summary: A tale of Alistair's repressed childhood memories and the struggles of a Kirkland along with being a country with mortal friends. Scotland digs up old personal objects from his castle basement only to find they hold no resemblance to him or memories that he can recall. Why cant he recall them. Alistair's story out of a Kirkland collection. Rated M for swearing and violence.


**Hello fans~ Now I will proudly say I wrote this one alone XD and it was alot of fun so I hope its just as good to read. Now this will be a rather sad one and please don't get specific on timeline because people have asked some very specific questions in the past so please, I researched it all and don't try to catch me out cause it was just meant to be alittle fun to write. None the less I hope you all enjoy the story cause I felt like doing some Scotland stories with his sad past shown for everyone to fall in love with, because he is a little charmer~ 3 Anyway please enjoy and this will be a short series so maybe 2 or 3 chapters more and it will be complete. Also every fav follow and critique helps so please support the writer here. Thank you.**

* * *

Alistair the personification of Scotland found himself lying on the wet floor of his basement weighed down heavily by a collection of piled boxes that had fallen down during his dangerous game of jenga. Of course he was too stubborn to ask for help and just brushed off the idea of how much all the boxes weighed, slowly finding his footing and where his limbs lied he stood up examining himself for injuries, though he doubted he would see any under the ones he already possessed ... this wasn't his first time being crushed by the boxes in his basement.

Usually this was an easy task of searching for his old clothes or Christmas decorations that needed to be tossed out but no one could have predicted the day Alistair was going to have. Without noticing at first he picked up and piled all the boxes back to their original positions when he stumbled upon a small doll made from the all too familiar barley he was grew up around. Its legs and body were created with constricted string of some sort, he didn't seem to recognise the materials but he knew for sure it was old and precious in some way. His memory was not the best at this point, not to his old age... not that he would ever admit it but it was more down to the repressed memories he kept away with a lock and key. The one and only thing he has ever kept to himself was his memories and stories, even his brothers had no clue on some events the Scot had been through.

Taking the doll in a tighter grip he forced himself to try and remember what the artifact personally held to him.

* * *

Sitting out in the blistering hot sun there were three young children talking about anything and everything. A young boy looking the age of 7 was of course Alistair as a young lad, his green eyes were brighter and full of hope at this young age, his red hair was also more vibrant and rich in colour. Altogether he looked like any normal little boy along side his two friends one a brown haired lad and the other a darker haired lass.

" Do you guys ever wonder why we are forced to work on the farms and help our parents...I mean this is our time to relax and be kids, though I guess it saves them from having their backs go out on them" The male friend snickered, he was seen by the elders as a troublemaker always letting the horses then to watch the chaos, though he did always mean the apology he gave after. His name was Hugh.

" You do realise one day you'll be like that right?" The young girl replied in a sassy manner with a giggle receiving a glare from Hugh. Now Francine was a charming young girl with fair hair. She was quite witty for her age at the time, being only slightly older than Alistair and Hugh by one year. None the less the boys loved her company but it did become a small competition at times for who she admired the most.

Alistair being the second oldest in his family kept himself to his friends, they knew almost nothing about him but he liked it that way. When he would wave goodbye to his friends they had no idea where he went, but Alistair didn't want them to know.

" You two sure act like friends" Alistair butted in before Hugh could snap back to Francine. " But its that usual time again I'm afraid, gotta go before my parents get mad at me" Standing up only to find a trail of grass and wheat stuck on his backside making his two friends laugh as Alistair walked away sticking a tongue out.

" Hang on~! " Francine laughed jumping up and running to his aid only to pat Alistair's backside down. Jumping with a squeal the red headed lad freaked out at the girl patting his butt down afterall she was a friend first but a girl second, Hugh of course found this hilarious seeing his usually calm friend looking as red as a tomato. " There, all better ...so you don't get in trouble of course... no other reason" The blond blushed. Secretly Alistair and Francine began to find a young love blossoming but obviously at this age it was only the kind to run through your day dreams.

Finding his concentration again Alistair then waved running off again, however this time alittle faster in shock still attempting to recall what had just happened. Hiding behind a building in the village he felt his own butt and the event repeated itself in his head " was...I just manhandled by a girl..." was the only thing his brain could reply with. Returning back to the living world he walked home, it was at this point the young boy lived a double life. He seemed like a normal child with his innocence and carefree attitude but in reality he returned home to a self built wooden house with parent-less life. Of course he wasn't alone with his brothers around but being the main food provider he did feel alittle bit more weight on his shoulders and responsibility for his two younger brothers Arthur and Ollie.

" Is that you Ali? I need you in here" His bigger brother Kenneth yelled with a crying scream blocking out his words, Kenneth here was the personification of wales and always looking after the younger children even though he was alittle clueless in that area. " Please hurry Arthur is doing me a frighten!" Kenneth panicked feeling he was going to snap from the stress any moment cause afterall no normal 11 year old would have to look after a baby and a toddler. " Aye aye I'm coming let me just take ma boots off okay" Alistair moaned knowing what he was getting into.

Walking out from the doorway he peered in to get a rough idea of the damage to see Arthur screaming and attempting to slap Kenneth at an arm's length away while Ollie the second youngest was leaning over trying to reach some raw meat prepared for their dinner that night. " Naw! Ollie don't! I swear you just need to tie them up and watch them Kenneth cause what if I didn't make it home in time!" Instantly snatching Ollie during his argument and bouncing him up and down on his knee. " Well sorry, hunting is the easy job" Wales pouted looking away from Alistair while still receiving the girly slaps from Arthur.

His life was stress filled instantly at the young age of 6 along with Kenneth when his parents died in two separate tragic events leaving the young boys alone and homeless with a burnt pile of ash renaming of their past lives. Arthur and Ollie were too young to remember this but it wasn't anything Alistair and Kenneth wanted to share personally.

* * *

5 years later

Walking home from a successful hunting trip Alistair could only smile running a strong hand over his now flowing red locks that reached to his ears; however that wasn't the only thing that changed as he heaved the large deer back to a comfortable spot on his now muscular shoulders. Now 12 years old he was in his most physical prime state or atleast more than he had ever been now geared up with a tall muscular body then coated up in a family clan kilt. Walking home to his " family" as though Kenneth was his wife, he didn't seem to take any mind as he walked through the village making the same path he did everyday, he could do it blindfolded if tested. Suddenly a sharp pain wracked through the young "man's" body making him spin on his heels with a slight leap " WHA?!" barked out his mouth only to be received by a sweet looking smile from Francine.

" You know that never gets old." The now 13 year old Francine giggled taking the empty space next to Alistair to stroll by " I guess I found your weakness already " walking alongside her old friend talking away. Francine was away for years when her mother decreed that she must learn to be a proper " lady" or " lass" and that her male friends were a bad influence on that factor, of course she would find times to sneak out for alittle chaos around the village.

" You know yer ma will kill me if she sees you doing that in public" Alistair couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his wounded butt cheek " So what are you doing out here all of a sudden? Don't we usually meet at night or sometime later unless I'm forgetting my concept of time" Panicking at this point looking to the sky with his bright emerald green eyes. " Calm down mr specific I felt like wanting to see you is all" she cut in with a sly smirk. " Also my mother spoke to me and said I'm allowed to see you two again, isn't that amazing!" She shrieked jumping and hugging the Scotsman suddenly with a giant hug . Grabbing her backside before she falls he lets go off the deer and looks up to her startled " whoa there! Don't fall down okay! I only have two arms and yer mother will haunt me for the rest of ma life". Both friends began to laugh just as Hugh caught them and ran over cheering seeing the young lass out in the daylight again. Everything was going for the trio until.

* * *

4 years later

Alistair felt time pause as he looked out to his best friend Hugh being cornered by the English Army set out by his brother taken from him years previously with the aid of Francis personification of France . The soldier held a sword that plummeting down close to Hugh's fragile mortal head only seconds away from becoming a bloody mess. Running out towards him he dropped his claymore weighing him down and took what he thought was his final act as the living , taking the frozen Hugh he hugged him close to his chest with tears seeping out of Alistair's eyes thinking he was going to lose his best friend. The sword didn't stop its action as the red head screamed in agony when it dug its sharp blade across his left shoulder and back causing Hugh open his eyes and look clueless to who's reaction that was and what actually happened.

Falling to the ground still cradling his best friend Alistair smiled and held Hugh tighter despite his wounds " Why didn't you move! you cant go just yet!" Scotland yelled only slightly annoyed but drowned in worry " Don't ever do that again!". As this was all taking place the battle continued behind them before they managed to make a hasty retreat with Hugh doing most of the walking for the both of them.

Upon returning home Hugh only knew one place where he could keep the injured red head soo made his way to Francine's house once patching up the wound the best he could which realistically was the same level as a small child when they scrape their knee. Forgetting his manners Hugh entered the lovely young woman's house with bloody boots and trails of dirt no woman would want on her floorboards. " What the hell happened to you two?!" Rushing to Alistair's aid first, there was no hiding that she had feelings for the man above Hugh and even herself at times. Kissing Alistair instantly Francine couldn't help but feel like hope was lost if her future with the strong brave man was lost.

It took days before there were any signs of recovery and Francine's mind began to wander to dark places during this desperate time, but she was glad she held it out once Alistair managed to have a muscle spasm causing sudden movements no dying man was able to make. " Fucking hell?!" was the first hopeful thing Francine had ever heard coming out of his mouth ironically.

The next months took their toll as Alistair's wound left him unable to feel and move his entire left arm without twitching nervously from the muscle spasms. Francine knew that the healing would take its time but Alistair wasn't known for being a patient man and especially when it involved injury, as a young boy he still didn't want his scrapes and bumps looked at but I guess that's how she knew it was still the same young lad she became close with. She wanted to help the man she loved when he groaned in frustration when trying to eat or do the normal set list of chores but she didn't know a way until she came across something her mother sent her during her exotic travels. A violin.

During this time it was a new instrument of pure beauty and elegance and Francine did confess it didn't suit the rugged man all too well with his messy face and scrappy clothes but beauty is in the eye of the beholder in this case. Hours on end he attempted to play with no avail as his clumsy arm let him down messing his string patterns along with his posture but Francine saw hope in the little wooden instrument since it atleast got him standing up and attempting to recover for a better future. Hugh still felt guilty through all of this but that couldn't be prevented as Alistair constantly explained time and time again. Alistair knew his songs weren't very good but he couldn't help but smile when he played either way, afterall he could with Francine's face full of glee when he attempted to play. That was all he needed to get by because nothing was more beautiful in his world than her alone.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that and sorry about how short it is but I was trying to keep it short and sweet with just pain content and no boring scenes of filler. If you enjoyed it then please if your able comment ( of course only if its nice) and fav or follow because I was very unsure about this story and if it should be published in the first place. And again thank you for everyone that reads my stories, It means alot and also for any Alistair/Scotland fans out there don't worry there will be plenty more and actually I have several big Scotland series coming out soon to be published so~ look out for those. And as I remind all of my fans I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters even though Scotland isnt official yet XD but just to be sure please dont sue me and this is completely fan based. Thank you and please fav or follow if you liked it, I feed on motivation.**

Kirklands.


End file.
